


Something More

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [14]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto sleeps, 2 immortals talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Belong to aunty beeb and Panzer/Davies  
> No copyright infringement intended, no profit made.  
> word count: It's a Drabble - 100 excluding title/headers
> 
> It isn't clear just who is who in this and that's intentional. Imagination always helps fill the gaps.

~*~

Something More...

*

Another hotel room, another bed; fingers tangled in the sweat-dampened hair of the sleeping figure beside him, body tranquil in encircling arms.

"This isn't just about the sex anymore, is it?"

"I don't think it ever was. There's always been something more, but I'm not entirely sure just what. You know the feeling that there's something just out of reach and you could touch it if you only figured out how?"

"I know"

"If I reach for it I'm scared it will slip through my fingers. I don't want that to happen."

"Time will tell."

He sighs.

"It always does."


End file.
